Destiny
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Naruto hendak dijodohkan dengan Hinata. Sakura hendak dijodohkan dengan Sasori. Lalu, keduanya bisa apa? [NaruSaku] Enjoy!


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Destiny**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo or miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't read. Plese leave this page.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

Usia 17 tahun merupakan awal mula di mana proses remaja menuju kedewasaan.

Ketika umurmu 17 tahun, biasanya kau akan dihadapi beberapa permasalahan rumit. Entah masalah pertemanan, percintaan, persahabatan, hingga kekeluargaan. Pokoknya sanggup membuatmu stres padahal kau masih berpikir untuk belajar dan bermain. Di satu sisi menyebalkan, tapi di sisi lain kau akan belajar bagaimana cara menyikapi konflik tersebut dengan sikap dewasa.

"Kami akan menjodohkanmu."

Tiga kata itu sontak membuat otak Naruto Namikaze berhenti bekerja sesaat. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, terdiam, dan memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah. Orangtuanya pasti bercanda.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Tolong jangan buat lelucon berlebihan seperti itu," kata Naruto sambil memutar bola mata. "Jadi, boleh aku kembali ke kamar?"

"Kau kenal Hinata Hyuuga, kan?"

Naruto tak menyangka persoalan ini diteruskan oleh ayahnya dengan serius. Padahal ia masih siswa SMA kelas tiga, sebentar lagi harus menempuh berbagai macam ujian, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada masalah semacam ini. Ini sudah tahun 2017. Apa yang dipikirkan orangtuanya sampai harus menjodohkannya? Kolot sekali.

"Aku masih SMA dan kalian sudah ingin menjodohkanku? Maaf, aku mau istirahat. Lebih baik tidak usah bahas masalah ini lagi." Naruto beranjak dari sofa. Ia ingin segera sampai kamarnya, menutup pintu rapat-rapat, dan berharap besok tidak ada lagi topik perjodohan.

"Naru- _chan_ , setidaknya dengarkan sampai selesai."

Naruto juga mengabaikan ucapan ibunya. Ia terus menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tanpa menoleh lagi pada kedua orangtuanya. Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto melempar tubuhnya di atas kasur, lalu memejamkan matanya. _Mood_ nya malam ini hancur seketika hanya karena tiga kata yang dilontarkan ayahnya.

Naruto kembali mendudukkan diri. Tangannya terulur, mengambil _smartphone_ yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Naruto membuka kontak teleponnya, lalu jarinya menyentuh nama Sasuke. Barulah ia meletakkan alat itu di telinganya.

 _"Moshi-moshi."_

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau kau dijodohkan?" tanya Naruto _to the point._

 _"Orangtuaku tidak mungkin menjodohkanku. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."_

"Ya mungkin saja. Mereka menjodohkanku pasti karena alasan bisnis."

 _"Mereka tidak akan menjodohkanku. Aku punya pacar. Ayah pacarku juga rekan bisnis ayahku, jadi tak masalah."_

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Kau punya pacar? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

 _"Karena kau tidak pernah tanya."_

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

 _"Memang apa untungnya aku memberitahumu?"_

"Baiklah, kau mulai menyebalkan, _teme_. Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku."

 _"Kalau begitu, cari pacar saja."_

Setelah itu, sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja. Naruto menatap layar _smartphone_ nya sesaat sebelum mendesah lelah dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas nakas. Kemudian Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit kamar, lalu memejamkan matanya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia lekas tidur dan berharap besok tidak ada kejadian serupa seperti hari ini.

xxx

Naruto menggigit rotinya dengan kesal, mengunyahnya tanpa ampun, lalu menelannya. Pagi ini ia tidak bisa menikmati sarapan di meja makan dengan nikmat seperti biasa. Saat hendak mendudukan diri di samping Minato, pria itu tiba-tiba mulai menyinggung soal perjodohan. Jadi, Naruto lebih memilih mengambil sepotong roti, lalu berlari meninggalkan rumahnya sebelum Minato atau Kushina berteriak memanggil satpam untuk mengejarnya.

Menyebalkan sekali. Naruto tidak akan pernah mau menikah dengan wanita pilihan orangtuanya. Buat apa ia menikah dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai?

Maaf, aku hanya akan menikah dengan wanita yang kucintai sepenuhnya.

"Awaaas!"

Naruto sontak menoleh ke suara teriakan yang menghancurkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, saat itulah seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda menabrak tubuhnya. Naruto mundur selangkah, menahan dirinya agar tidak ikut jatuh bersama gadis itu.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya. "Naruto?"

"Astaga, apa yang kaulakukan?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lari dari orangtuaku," jawab Sakura sambil meraih tangan Naruto. Lelaki di hadapannya langsung menariknya untuk berdiri, setelah itu Sakura menepuk-nepuk roknya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ada masalah?" Naruto menatap Sakura yang tertunduk. Gadis itu seperti menolak menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka memaksa orang lain, jadi ia hanya bersikap biasa dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah sebelum terlambat.

"Mereka..." Sakura menarik ujung seragam Naruto, membuat lelaki itu berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Mereka ingin menjodohkanku."

Detik itu Naruto paham. Tak perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut, Naruto sangat mengerti perasaan Sakura saat ini. Gadis itu pasti tidak mau dijodohkan, sama sepertinya.

"Kita harus jalan sekarang kalau tidak ingin terlambat," ujar Naruto santai.

"Oh, benar."

Keduanya berjalan bersisian dalam keheningan. Naruto melirik Sakura sesaat, lalu ia alihkan atensinya ke arah langit biru di atasnya. "Sebenarnya aku juga," kata Naruto memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga ingin dijodohkan."

"Kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Naruto mengembuskan napas lelah. Kenapa pula harus ada acara perjodohan segala? Narutomerasa tak tenang sekarang. Tidak bisakah orang tuanya menahan topik itu sampai ia selesai kuliah? Apa artinya setelah lulus SMA ia akan langsung menikah? Tidak mungkin. Naruto tidak ingin itu terjadi. Perjalanannya masih panjang.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?" tanya Naruto sambil berdeham pelan. Rasa gugup menjalar begitu saja, wajah mendadak hangat di penghujung musim gugur. Oh, kenapa jantungnya ikut berdegup sekeras ini?

Kening Naruto berkerut karena tak mendapat respon. Ia memberanikan diri melirik ke arah Sakura. Detik itu Naruto merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat. Gadis di sampingnya tengah menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Manis sekali.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, mengusir pikiran anehnya. "Maksudku, kalau kita pacaran, kita punya alasan menolak perjodohan itu."

Sakura masih tertunduk diam, membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah.

"Ehm... tentu saja kita pacaran bohongan. Ya, tidak sungguhan. Kau keberatan?" tanya Naruto, kembali salah tingkah. Ia harap kali ini ucapannya tidak membuat Sakura lari.

"Bohongan, ya?"

"Oh! Kalau kau pikir ini rencana yang buruk—"

"Kurasa bagus!" sela Sakura cepat dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. "Dengan ini kita bisa menolak perjodohan itu. _Deal_?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto langsung menyambut tangan Sakura sambil tersenyum. " _Deal_!"

Setelah itu keduanya kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju sekolah dan saling diam, sukses membuat pikiran Naruto gusar. Kenapa malah jadi canggung? Rasanya Naruto ingin berlari detik itu.

"Naruto."

Suara Sakura berhasil membuat Naruto tersentak dari pikirannya yang kacau. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan canggung.

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Siapa perempuan yang akan dijodohkan denganmu?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan di depannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga," balas Naruto sambil mendesah lelah.

"Benarkah?!" sahut Sakura tak percaya. "Dan kau tidak mau? Sahabatku itu kan cantik dan elegan sekali. Keluarganya juga bagus."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Mau secantik apapun orangnya kalau aku tidak suka, bisa apa?" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Otaknya membayangkan wajah cantik putri Hyuuga itu. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti langsung jatuh hati, tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Orang yang ingin dijodohkan denganku?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Yep."

Sakura menarik napas panjang, seolah terlalu malas menyebutkan namanya. "Sasori Uzumaki."

"Apa?!" Naruto nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri. "Kau, dengan sepupuku?"

Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka kalau lelaki yang dijodohkan dengan Sakura adalah kakak sepupunya sendiri. Sasori memang alumni Konoha High School yang lulus tahun lalu. Lelaki berambut merah itu juga seorang mantan ketua OSIS. Wajah _baby face_ nya juga membuatnya banyak disukai gadis mana pun. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Sasori dan Sakura bersama. Bagaimana bisa mereka dijodohkan begitu saja. Oh, kecuali satu hal. Urusan bisnis.

"Baiklah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Kita fokus saja dengan hubungan kita."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Maksudmu hubungan palsu kita?"

"A-ah, itu maksudku." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Dalam hati ia berteriak, bisakah hubungannya dengan Sakura tidak hanya sebatas kepalsuan?

xxx

Saat bel jam istirahat berdentang, Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Pelajaran Fisika membuatnya cukup pusing, ditambah dengan soal 'perjodohan', rasanya kepalanya mau meledak. Naruto sedikit bersyukur karena tidak sekelas dengan Sakura Haruno. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu melihat wajah depresinya.

Selama sekolah di Konoha High School, Naruto hanya pernah sekelas dengan Sakura di tahun pertama. Di tahun kedua dan tahun ini mereka beda kelas. Sakura di kelas 3-1, sedangkan ia di kelas 3-2. Namun, interaksi keduanya tidak terputus. Harus Naruto akui, pertama karena ia menyukai Sakura Haruno, dan kedua karena mereka berada di kelas musik yang sama. Naruto suka bermain piano dan Sakura suka bermain biola.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Naruto melirik ke sumber suara dan mendapati Kiba tengah memandangnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Hanya pusing memikirkan konflik keluarga." Naruto mendesah lelah.

Kiba terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping meja Naruto. "Kukira keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga harmonis selamanya."

Naruto mendengus, lalu mengalihkan atensi ke luar jendela. "Bagaimana mau harmonis kalau orangtuaku seenaknya menjodohkanku?"

Detik itu tawa Kiba meledak. "Kau dijodohkan? Astaga. Dengan siapa?"

"Anak kelas 3-1. Hinata Hyuuga."

Mata Kiba membola. "Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak merestui hubungan kalian!"

"Kau pikir aku mau? Kau tahu persis orang yang kusukai." Naruto melirik Kiba malas.

"Kalau begitu, kau jadian saja dengan Sakura. Yah, untuk menentang perjodohan itu," saran Kiba sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sudah, kok." Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat senyum Kiba mengembang. "Entah kenapa dia juga dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya. Kami sepakat pacaran bohongan."

Senyum Kiba seketika pudar. "Kenapa bohongan?"

Naruto memutar bola mata. "Dia belum tentu menyukaiku, Kiba."

Kiba hanya membalasnya dengan helaan napas malas. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu berdiri dari posisinya. "Aku punya satu kata untukmu."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa?"

"Bodoh." Kemudian Kiba berlalu pergi.

xxx

"Heh? Jadi, kau pacaran bohongan dengan Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata, setengah kaget. "Ayahku memang merencanakan perjodohan, aku juga tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Tapi, kalau itu Naruto, aku akan berusaha menentangnya."

Sambil memasang wajah depresi, Sakura mengangguk lemas. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Kau kan mencintai Naruto-kun. Kenapa tidak sungguhan?" pekik Hinata gemas.

"A-aku terlalu terkejut, Hinata. Mungkin wajahku terlihat aneh, jadi Naruto berkata seperti itu. Parahnya, kenapa otakku bertolak belakang dengan hatiku?" Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis. Ia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan palsu dengan Naruto.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kau langsung menyatakan perasaanmu padanya."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Sakura terkekeh pelan, lalu mengalihkan atensi ke arah lain. "Naruto belum tentu menyukaiku."

"Astaga, kalian ini benar-benar jodoh, ya?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi percakapan keduanya. Sakura dan Hinata menoleh, mendapati Kiba tengah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Apa maksudnya, Kiba- _kun_?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Naruto baru saja mengatakan hal yang sama." Kiba memandang malas. Entah ada apa di otak kedua orang ini. Saling suka, tapi terlalu takut menyatakan perasaan.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Hinata menatap Kiba dengan mata berbinar. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura, lalu meraih tangannya. "Kau dengar itu? Naruto- _kun_ juga menyukaimu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?" tanya Kiba seraya menarik pelan Hinata ke arahnya.

Sakura masih menunduk galau.

"Aku dan Hinata akan makan siang bersama." Kemudian, Kiba berbalik pergi sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Namun, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kelas, Kiba kembali menoleh. "Temui dia sekarang. Si bodoh itu sedang galau juga," ujarnya, menyeringai lebar.

Setelah Kiba dan Hinata menghilang di balik pintu, Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi menuju kelas sebelah.

Di depan kelas 3-2, mata Sakura menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mencari sosok Naruto Namikaze. Tak memerlukan waktu lama, kedua iris zamrudnya segera menemukan sosok berambut kuning yang sedang membenamkan wajah di meja. Sakura terkikik melihatnya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati meja itu, lalu menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

"Hei, Naruto."

Ketika Naruto mengangkat kepala, Sakura bisa melihat wajah terkejut lelaki itu. Sakura nyaris tertawa melihatnya. Apa wajahnya seseram itu?

"Oh, Sa-Sakura- _chan_. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto, salah tingkah untuk sekian kalinya di hari ini.

" _We need to talk_." Sakura tersenyum.

" _Sure_."

" _Alright. But, not here_."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. " _Okay_."

xxx

Di atap sekolah yang sepi, Naruto dan Sakura berdiri berhadapan. Tidak seperti Sakura yang memasang wajah santai, Naruto justru tidak bisa. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi. Apa Sakura marah karena pacaran bohongan ini?

"Aku... tidak bisa pacaran bohongan."

Tuh, kan benar. Naruto merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia mengajak Sakura dalam hubungan palsu seperti itu. Persahabatan mereka akan hancur.

"Maaf, Sakura- _chan_ ," kata Naruto penuh penyesalan. "Lupakan saja rencanaku yang bodoh itu."

Sakura tertawa kecil, menarik perhatian Naruto. "Tidak, bukan begitu, Naruto."

"Lalu, apa?" tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut.

Wajah Sakura mulai dihiasi rona merah di kedua pipi. Ia menunduk sesaat sebelum memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata Naruto lurus-lurus. "Aku tidak mau pacaran bohongan. Aku ingin... sungguhan."

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Naruto berhasil menangkap maksud perkataan Sakura. Senyum Naruto mengembang. Ia ingin teriak sekeras mungkin ketika sesuatu yang menggelitik memenuhi dada dan perutnya. Astaga, ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau serius? Ka-kau menyukaiku juga?" tanya Naruto, masih tak percaya.

Sakura maju satu langkah mendekati Naruto. Tanpa meminta izin dari lelaki itu, Sakura mendekap tubuh Naruto. "Sejak dulu," jawabnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjadi.

Naruto meraih pundak Sakura, menjauhkan tubuh wanita itu dari tubuhnya, lalu menatap mata hijau Sakura dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Pacaran sungguhan?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak?"

Kemudian Sakura kembali memeluk Naruto erat.

xxx

Di depan sebuah cermin besar, Naruto menatap refleksinya. Ia tersenyum puas. Celana _jeans_ hitam membalut otot kakinya, kaos abu-abu polos yang ia kenakan dipadukan dengan kemeja biru yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka.

 _Perfect_.

Hari minggu ini ia akan berkencan dengan Sakura. Agar tidak semakin disudutkan oleh orangtua mereka, Naruto memutuskan mengajak Sakura berkencan sebagai bukti bahwa ia tidak perlu dijodohkan. Namun, ketika Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, Minato dan Kushina juga tengah berpakaian rapi.

"Kalian... mau pergi?" tanya Naruto ragu, menatap Minato dan Kushina bergantian.

Minato mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kita kan ada pertemuan dengan orangtua calon istrimu."

Kedua mata Naruto melebar.

"Iya. Jadi, kau setuju ingin dijodohkan? Naru- _chan_ , aku senang sekali." Kushina berdiri di samping Naruto dan memeluk lengannya. "Padahal seminggu ini kau terus menolaknya."

"Tunggu! Kalian salah paham! Aku sama sekali tidak setuju."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau berpakaian rapi begitu?" tanya Minato curiga.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah punya pacar. Hari ini aku akan kencan dengannya."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar sudah punya pacar, Naru- _chan_?" tanya Kushina dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Naruto memutar bola mata mendengar nada suara Kushina. Seorang pria tampan seperti Naruto Namikaze mana mungkin tidak ditaksir orang. Kenapa orangtuanya sekaget itu?

"Ya, aku sudah punya. Jadi, jangan ada perjodohan lagi. Oke?"

Minato dan Kushina terdiam. Keduanya saling pandang sebelum kembali menatap Naruto.

"Tidak bisa."

"Apa?!" Naruto melotot marah pada Minato.

"Dengar Naru- _chan_ , pertemuan ini sudah diatur. Setidaknya kau harus datang. Batalkan saja kencanmu minggu ini. Oke?" bujuk Kushina halus.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

Kushina mendesah lelah. Ia melirik Minato sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana. Kalau Kushina begitu, artinya Minato boleh memaksanya dengan cara apapun. Naruto tak habis pikir. Perempuan macam apa yang bisa membuat kedua orangtuanya begitu tertarik.

"Ayah yakin kau akan menyukainya. Pilihanmu hanya ada satu. Ikut!" Kemudian Minato berbalik pergi.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mencoba menghubungi Sakura, namun gadis itu tidak menjawab panggilannya. Naruto semakin khawatir. Ini sudah lewat dari janji temu mereka. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa gadis musim semi itu? Naruto cepat menggeleng, menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya.

Naruto menoleh ke luar jendela ketika mobil yang dikemudikan Minato berhenti di depan sebuah restoran eropa. Naruto mendesah lelah. Sakura bahkan tidak mengirim satu pun pesan untuknya.

"Simpan ponselmu. Kita masuk sekarang!" perintah Minato yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto makin dongkol.

Naruto berjalan di belakang Minato dan Kushina. Dari kejauhan, bisa ia lihat langkah kaki mereka menuju sebuah meja yang di sana terlihat ada seorang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan. Naruto mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain. Kenapa harus Hinata Hyuuga?

"Maaf, sudah membuat anda menunggu lama, Haruno- _san_."

Detik itu Naruto melebarkan mata saat mendengar kalimat Minato. Ia menoleh dengan gerakan perlahan. Saat itulah matanya bertemu dengan sosok gadis musim semi yang sejak tadi tidak bisa ia hubungi.

xxx

Dua keluarga duduk berhadapan. Empat orangtua menebar senyum cerah, sedangkan anak mereka masih sama-sama mengerutkan kening.

"Bagus sekali anak kita sudah pacaran." Kizashi tertawa senang.

"Aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan lancar," sahut Minato dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Tunggu! Aku masih bingung di sini," sela Naruto, menarik perhatian lima pasang mata. Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato yang tengah menaikkan sebelah alis. "Bukannya kalian ingin menjodohkanku dengan Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Siapa yang bilang?" tanya Minato balik.

"Ayah!" jawab Naruto gemas.

Lalu tanpa permisi, sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Naruto, sukses membuat si empu mengusap kepalanya. "Untuk apa itu, Ibu?"

"Makanya, kalau orangtua bilang dengarkan, dengarkan dulu sampai selesai. Jangan seenaknya melarikan diri ke kamar."

Minato berdeham pelan, kembali menarik perhatian Naruto. "Kami kira kau tidak kenal Sakura Haruno. Kami menyinggung nama Hinata Hyuuga karena keluarganya terkenal di sekolahmu. Nah, Sakura itu sahabat baik Hinata, kan?" tanya Minato sambil melirik ke arah Sakura yang mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

Minato kembali meneruskan, "Saat itu aku ingin bilang 'kalau kau kenal Hinata Hyuuga? Coba berkenalanlah dengan sahabatnya yang bernama Sakura Haruno', tapi kau malah lebih dulu mengelak dan seenaknya pergi begitu saja. Jadi, siapa yang salah?"

Jadi, begitu, ya?

Naruto merasa malu mendengar penjelasan Minato. Jadi, orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu sahabat baik Hinata. Bukan Hinata Hyuuga sendiri. Naruto merasa malu sekaligus bodoh.

"Aku kira kalian akan menjodohkanku dengan Sasori Uzumaki." Kali ini Sakura yang angkat suara.

Mebuki tersenyum tipis. "Yah, kejadiannya tidak beda jauh dengan Naruto."

"Kami pikir kau tidak kenal dengan Naruto. Makanya kami menyinggung soal Sasori Uzumaki karena dia sepupu Naruto. Sebelum dia lulus dari sekolahmu, dia kan terkenal. Kau juga tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan kami lebih lanjut," jelas Kizashi melanjutkan.

Sakura merasa malu. Ia sedikit menunduk, berharap tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Kenapa sememalukan ini?

"Baiklah, tidak perlu diteruskan." Minato mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dan meminumnya.

" _Well_ , kesalahpahaman anak kita bisa jadi pertanda baik di masa depan." Kizashi mengulum senyum.

"Jadi, kalian mau kan kami jodohkan?" tanya Kushina antusias.

"Kami sepenuhnya merestui. Tidak harus menikah setelah SMA. Kapan pun asal kalian tetap bersama. Bagaimana?" timpal Mebuki.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak perlu berpikir dua kali," jawabnya sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku juga."

xxx

Saat berangkat sekolah, Naruto berpapasan lagi dengan Sakura di persimpangan. Keduanya saling menyapa sebelum berjalan beriringan sambil mengaitkan tangan.

"Kau tahu, Sakura- _chan_? Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya," kata Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Tentang apa?" kata Sakura, tertawa kecil sambil melirik Naruto.

"Kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku," jawab Naruto santai.

" _Baka_ , kau tidak mimpi, kok."

"Sakura- _chan_."

"Hm?"

"Menikah setelah lulus SMA itu terlalu dini. Bagaimana kalau kita tunangan?" tanya Naruto, menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tecengang beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum. Tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Naruto, ia lepas. Lalu, beralih melingkarkannya di lengan Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ada pria lain yang mendekatiku?"

"Itu sudah pasti, kan?" ujar Naruto.

Naruto tidak tahu harus menyebutnya bagaimana. Inikah yang dinamakan takdir? Meskipun selama ini ia hanya bersahabat dengan Sakura, nyatanya wanita itulah yang akan jadi pasangan hidupnya.

Jodoh memang tak ke mana. Hanya waktu yang bisa menentukan kapan dua insan tersebut saling dipertemukan dan mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **END**

A/n: Rasanya lama banget gak buat fic oneshoot NaruSaku. Semoga ficnya memuaskan.

Kalau ada saran, sanggahan, kritikan, pesan, dan kesan, boleh banget loh ditulis semua di kotak review.

 **Oh iya, udah pada tau belum kalau IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards) 2017 udah mulai?** Jangan lupa ikut meramaikan ya. Kalau masih ada yang bingung tentang IFA 2017, boleh PM aku atau add facebookku: Mithaza Monica :)


End file.
